A Wonderful Night
by Willie The Plaid Jacket
Summary: Face has something planned following a date.


Face strolled into the bathroom, briefly turning back to give the beautiful woman sat at his table a wink before closing the door behind him. He moved over to the sinks, past the restroom attendant and began examining himself in the mirror. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he removed a small comb and guided it through his hair, making sure that not a single strand was out of place. Finally convinced that his appearance was suitable he returned the comb to his pocket, straightened his suit and proceeded to wash his hands, all the while humming the tune of 'You are my sunshine' and smiling to himself.

"Towel, suh?" the attendant asked in a southern drawl as Face turned off the faucet.

"Ah, thanks." He replied, his smile broadening as a sign of appreciation. He rubbed his hands dry still humming to himself and handed the attendant a dollar along with the used towel.

"Thank you, suh." The man bobbed his head and turned is attention back to his stack of towels and various colognes. Face too was about to turn away when something about the man before him made him look again. His features were mostly hidden behind a thick, dark brown moustache, a mop of the same coloured hair and a pair of glasses. But something seemed familiar. The smile disappeared from Face's eyes as they turned to small slits and the music left his throat while his mouth formed a quizzical 'o' shape. He craned his neck to obtain a better view of the man who continued to work. Behind the glasses, Face could see a pair of light blue eyes that were beginning to narrow and crinkle at the edges as a smirk spread down to his hair-covered mouth. Face's lips turned from a perfect circle to a thin line as he pressed them together. He reached for the other man's hair and gripped it. A moment of doubt flooded his mind before he pulled back and revealed short, white hair beneath.

"Well, now, that's just rude, Face" the other man stated removing his moustache at the same time.

"Hannibal!" The Colonel's mouth turned into a toothy grin as Face's eyes rolled and he inwardly cursed himself for not realising earlier.

"Thanks for the generous tip by the way" Hannibal said, waving the dollar note before placing it in his pocket.

"Sure, no problem" Face commented dryly. Annoyed at his own stupidity, he made a mental note to list all of Hannibal's disguises for future reference so that he wouldn't be fooled again. Irritated he said "Look, if your here to warn me about Decker then your wasting your time. I know he's been watching me all evening."

"You do?" a surprised expression replacing the smug one that had covered Hannibal's face.

"Subtlety never was Decker's strong point."

"Well, then you realise he's probably got your lady friend out there on his payroll?"

"Yep, I noticed a car tailing us on the way here. The way she was driving I could tell she didn't want to lose him.

"You let her drive the 'vette?"

"'Course not… we took her car." Face admitted slightly bashfully.

"Well then why are you so happy?" Hannibal asked thinking about Face's previous cheerful mood, now thoroughly confused by the whole situation.

"I got a free meal with a pretty lady, didn't I?" Face replied as if it was the most simple answer in the world. Now it was Hannibal's turn to roll his eyes at his friend's typical response.

"In that case, shouldn't we be going?" he gestured towards the high window at the other end of the room.

"Just one last thing." Face added, halting the Colonel with his index finger held up.

Hannibal had crossed the room to stand under the window but turned to see what was so urgent that their escape could wait. Face reached into his trouser pocket and produced the lipstick he had swiped from his date's handbag as he had helped her to her seat before the meal. Hannibal's eyebrow rose.

"I didn't know that was your shade, Face."

Choosing to ignore the comment, Face pulled off the lid and began to write on the mirror. Once finished, he stepped back to admire his act of vandalism and promptly followed Hannibal out of the small window into the dark ally where the van was waiting.

Moments later, Colonel Decker burst through the bathroom door, pistol held firmly in front, quickly followed by Captain Crane and two other MP's. He ordered with a flick of his free hand for the men to search the cubicles. As the doors were kicked open, Decker moved forwards and began to read the message that had been left on the mirror.

_Decker, thanks for a wonderful night. Call me._

Fuming, the colonel was only able to muster one word as he stared at his furious reflection, "Peck!"


End file.
